Finding Happiness
by thisiswhereIkeepmyfics
Summary: A Christine/Nikki oneshot.


Nikki jumped slightly as she felt two arms wrap around her slender waist, she hadn't heard anyone come in, "hello you" she smiled softly as she relaxed into the comfortable embrace, the familiar scent of her lover filling her nostrils, "mmm" she groaned slightly as soft lips began to trail kisses along the side of her neck, "stop it" she giggled, "I'm trying to cook."

The older of the two women smiled and kissed Nikki's neck a final time before resting her chin on Nikki's shoulder, her arms still firmly around her lover's waist, "what are you making?"

"Carbonara, it's almost ready, I put it on when you said you were on your way home."

"I thought that meeting was never going to end, I was bored stupid."

"Did you miss me?" Nikki teased.

"Always."

Nikki smiled and tilted her head back allowing her lover's lips to meet her own before laughing as she heard a rumble, "go and sit down, this should be ready now, I've got that chocolate fudge cake you like for after."

"Yeah" the other woman smirked, "we could take it upstairs if you like...to bed."

"That" Nikki grinned, pecking her lips before putting the pasta into bowls and taking some garlic bread from the oven, "sounds like a great idea."

They ate in a contented silence until Nikki felt a foot running up the inside of her leg, "how about we have something different for desert?" the older woman suggested, her voice dripping with lust.

Nikki didn't need to be asked twice and she left the dirty plates on the table, grabbing her partner's hand and dragging her up the stairs. She only had time to make sure the door was locked before she found herself pressed against the cool wood, slender fingers tangled in her hair, soft lips against hers and her lover's tongue fighting against her own.

She smiled softly as she laid under the plush duvet, her fingers running gently through the blonde hair that belonged to the head resting on her shoulder, "I love you"

"I love you too, I've never been this happy"

"I'm glad to hear it."

Chocolate brown eyes locked with Nikki's own blue orbs and she knew her lover was about to say something important, "I think I'm ready to tell Connor about us."

The fingers running through Christine's hair didn't falter, "okay, as long as you're sure."

"I am, he's already worked out that I'm seeing someone, he's noticed how happy you make me too."

"I'm glad I make you happy" Nikki smiled, "and if you're ready to tell him then I'm fine with that, if you want me to be there I will but I understand if not."

Christine nodded, "I think I'd like to do it on my own, just in case he doesn't take it well."

"Okay" Nikki kissed Christine's cheek before frowning when she heard the front door, "I thought you said…"

"I did, he said he was stopping at Kevin's tonight, his parents were meant to be away for the weekend so he was staying there with Dynasty and Imogen, he said he'd be back on Sunday."

"Mum" Connor called through the house, "mum"

"Shit" Nikki ran her hands through her own hair, "what the hell do we do?"

Christine kissed Nikki's lips, "stay here, don't worry" she said before standing from the bed and pulling on her dressing gown, making sure she closed her bedroom door fully behind her, "I'm coming" she called as she walked down the stairs, "I thought you were spending the weekend at Kevin's" she said as she found her son and daughter in law at the bottom of the stairs.

"We were but his mum's come down with something so they changed their mind, we went into town for a bit and Kevin went back to Dynasty's." He took a moment to look at his mother before asking, "did we interrupt something?"

"No, no, I was about to have a shower" Christine lied, unable to stop herself blushing.

"He's here isn't he" Connor smirked, "the man that puts that smile on your face, you were hoping for a dirty weekend together" he teased.

Christine decided it was now or never, "can we talk? Just you and me?"

Imogen took the hint, "I'll be in the kitchen" she said, pecking Connor's cheek and smiling at Christine before leaving the room.

"Is everything okay?" Connor frowned slightly.

"Sit down Connor" Christine sat on the sofa and patted the space beside her.

"Mum" Connor said as he sat down.

"You're right" she interrupted, "I am in a new relationship."

"I knew it" Connor smiled.

"It's erm, it's not with a man though."

Connor looked confused for a minute, "you...you're."

"I've been seeing Nikki, Miss Boston for a few months now."

Connor sat back against the back of the sofa, "but she makes you happy right?"

Christine nodded, "yeah" she said softly, "she does."

Connor nodded, "as long as you're happy Mum."

"You, you're okay with it?"

"I'm a bit shocked yeah but it's nice to see you so happy for a change, she's obviously good for you." Christine nodded, "is she here now?" Christine nodded again, "do you want to like get a pizza or something and put a dvd on? Show there's no hard feelings?"

"We've already eaten but I'll see if Nik wants to come down."

"I erm, I'll tell Imogen if that's okay?"

"She'll find out soon enough if we're going to watch a film together." Christine smiled as she stood up, smoothing out her dressing gown as she walked over to the door before pausing, "Connor."

"Yeah Mum?"

"I love you."

"I love you too but please make sure you're both dressed before you bring Miss Boston down."


End file.
